Happiness does exist
by brokenscarecrow
Summary: This is a drabble I wrote of my OC Makoto and Trafalgar Law's wedding. x3


Today was the day. The day that Makoto would exchange vows with the love of her life; the day that she would become Mrs. Trafalgar. She had been waiting for this day since the day she had met him. It had been nine years since the day they met.

Looking into the mirror, the tealette took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She was all ready to go, just needed to leave the room and walk down the aisle. She wasn't one for dresses, but she had found the _perfect _dress for her wedding. It went down to her knees, strapless, and black and purple. As soon as she seen it, she fell in love with it. Six months ago she had no idea that Law was going to ask her hand for marriage.

Flashback to six months ago~

One morning at breakfast, Law reached over the table and looked at her, grabbing her hands. "Makoto, would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked her, giving her his typical laid back smile as he kissed her hands. Makoto felt her face flush a bit as she let out a nod. "Of course Law, I'd love too." She told him with a smile. She wondered what the reason was; it had been awhile since they had a night to themselves. "Want me to ask Sakura to watch the twins for a while?" Makoto asked him. Law smiled at her. "Don't worry, already asked her and she's happy to take them." She let out a chuckle. "You always plan ahead, one of the many things I love about you."

Later that evening Makoto went upstairs to her room to get ready for dinner. As she opened her closet, she noticed a gorgeous dress on a hanger with a note attached to it. "I saw this and knew you'd love it. See you tonight. –Law" Makoto couldn't help but have a smile come to her face. Going into the bathroom, the tealette began to do her hair and make-up as she usually would do it. Changing her earrings to ones that looked like music notes, she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what tonight would consist of. Putting on both of her necklaces, the one with her name on it and the one that was a locket with a picture of her, Law and the twins; it was her lucky charm.

Trying on the dress, it fit her in all the right places. The length went down to her knees; she had a fresh pair of fishnet stockings on. Adjusting her body, she fixed her chest to make it fit just right. The chest showed a bit of cleavage, but it wasn't too revealing. She took another look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Alright Makoto, time to go meet Law." She spoke out loud. The twins were already at Sakura's house, so all she had to do was meet Law at the restaurant.

Walking downstairs, Makoto put on her boots before heading out the door and locking it behind her. Heading towards the restaurant, she walked inside and looked around to find Law. He was over in the corner at a booth, waiting for her. She felt her heart start to race as soon as she seen him. The tealette walked over towards him, before she could sit down he got up and put his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. "You look drop dead gorgeous Makoto, how did I get so lucky to meet you?" Law said to her, as Makoto felt her face blush. She took a good look at him; feeling like the breath was taken right out of her chest. He was in a suit, something that Makoto _rarely _seen him in. He was breathtaking; she had never seen such a beautiful man in all her life. "Let us sit." He told her as he helped her sit down before sitting across from her.

"I already ordered our usual for us tonight, I hope that's okay." Makoto smiled, reaching over the table and grabbing his hands. "Of course it's okay, thank-you love." She said kissing his hand. It didn't take long for the waiter to get there; he sat down their plates on the table with a bread basket, as well as two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Makoto tilted her head curiously, wondering what the champagne was for. "What's the occasion love?" She asked him.

After she asked him that question, she saw him standing up. "Stand up Makoto." Law asked her, taking her hand to help her up. After she was standing up, he got down on his knees and pulled out a little box from his pocket. Her purple irises widened, not believing what she was seeing. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Law opened the box, revealing a beautiful purple diamond ring. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. "Makoto Katsumi Gyakusatsu. The love of my life, my savior, my best friend; the day I met you changed my life forever. I never expected to fall in love with the random girl who saved my life so I wouldn't die. Without you, I probably would have. I never knew what meaning I had in life, until I met you. The emptiness that was inside of me for many years began to slowly fill up as I fell more and more in love with you. You gave me two beautiful amazing children. Even when I thought I died, and went back to the world of the pirates, you came and found me. Once I seen you everything started to come back to me. Every memory, every kiss, every touch, and every wonderful moment with the beautiful woman I love. How could I ever forget someone like you? You are simply unforgettable, always remember that. Makoto, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

After hearing his speech, Makoto's purple irises filled with tears and they just couldn't stop. It wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "Yes! Oh yes Law! I want nothing more than to marry you." She said to him as she took the ring and put it on her finger and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. "I love you so much…" She told him.

Suddenly everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering. Makoto felt a blush on her face as she hid her face in Law's chest.

Present day~

Sakura knocked on the door, and let herself in. "Makoto, are you ready? It's almost time." Makoto looked at Sakura and smiled as she let out a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. In just a short time, I'm going to be Mrs. Makoto Gyakusatsu-Trafalgar. Something I've wanted for a very long time." Sakura looked at her and took her hands in hers and squeezed them. "I'm so happy for you; I can't believe my best friend is getting married." Makoto wrapped her arms around Sakura and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it either Sakura... I never thought this day would come ever." She told her as she took a deep breath. "I'm heading out, I'll see you soon." Sakura told her as she gave her one last smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Taking another deep breath, Makoto looked into the mirror one last time. "You can do this Makoto, everything will be amazing." Reaching over to the table she grabbed her papers that she wrote her vows on tucked them inside of her cleavage until she walked down the aisle. Looking over at the clock, Makoto knew that she should head out now.

Walking out of the room, she began to walk down the hallway. Before reaching the doors, Naruto was standing there with the biggest grin on his face as he waited for her. Since Makoto's parents were both deceased and she didn't have her father to walk her down the aisle she chose to have her closest male friend do so, which was Naruto. He was the first male friend she ever had and when she asked him he was honored to do so. "Mako! You look so beautiful. I'm so happy for you, let's do this dantebayo!" Naruto said to her with a huge smile on his face that couldn't help but make Makoto smile. She took his arm and he opened the door walking her inside.

Once inside, everyone looked at the two as music began to play. As soon as Makoto heard the song, her heart started racing. It was hers and Law's song; with me by Sum 41.

"_**I don't want this moment to ever end;  
>where everything's nothing without you.<br>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<strong>_

_**Through it all, I've made my mistakes.**_  
><em><strong>I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.<strong>_

_**I want you to know;**_  
><em><strong>with everything I won't let this go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>These words are my heart and soul.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I bleed my heart out to show,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't let go.<strong>_

_**Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow;**_  
><em><strong>and pieces of memories fall to the ground.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<strong>_

_**All the streets, where I walked alone,**_  
><em><strong>with nowhere to go, have come to an end.<strong>_

_**I want you to know;**_  
><em><strong>with everything I won't let this go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>These words are my heart and soul.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I bleed my heart out to show,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't let go.<strong>_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,**_  
><em><strong>when you don't know what you're looking to find.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies;<strong>_  
><em><strong>when you just never know what you will find.<strong>_

_**I don't want this moment to ever end,**_  
><em><strong>where everything's nothing without you.<strong>_

_**I want you to know;**_  
><em><strong>with everything I won't let this go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>These words are my heart and soul.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I bleed my heart out to show,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't let go.<strong>_

_**I want you to know;**_  
><em><strong>with everything I won't let this go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>These words are my heart and soul.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>as I bleed my heart out to show,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I won't let go."<strong>_

Every thought, every memory went racing back into Makoto's mind as soon as she heard that song. Her first meeting with Law, first kiss, first time making love, first I love you, when the twins were born, every loving moment, every touch, when she thought he died, when she found out he was alive and found him again. Ever since Makoto found him again and helped him remember everything, she couldn't be happier. Law was the love of her life and nothing was ever going to change the way she felt about him.

Walking down the aisle, about halfway Naruto let go of her of let her walk the rest of her way by herself; looking around as she walked she seen everyone was there. All of her friends; Sakura, Lee, Setsuki, Kakashi, Naruto, Luffy, Hinata, Ace, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Brook. This made her so happy to see everyone there and accounted for. Looking forward once more, the song continued to play in the background as she walked. As soon as Law looked at her, she felt her heart begin to race as he gave her his typical smile. Reaching the alter, Makoto stood in front of Law as he took her hands. Naruto would be the one marrying them since he was Hokage. Glancing over next to Law, Makoto seen Luffy standing next to Law. He was his best man. Luffy gave her a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face; Haru was standing next to him and Law looking adorable in his little suit. Looking next to her Sakura was there with Mizuki standing next to her in the cutest little dress ever. She gave her a warm smile and then Makoto looked forward at Law.

Naruto began speaking. "We are gathered here today everyone so Makoto and Law can finally become married. About damn time you both tied the knot dantebayo!" Naruto shouted as Makoto couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Anyways, let's get this started. Now would be the time for you both to read your vows." Makoto let out a slight nod and pulled the papers out of her dress and opened them to begin reading.

"Law... I have so many things I can say about you. Ever since the day I met you, I just knew you were my soul mate. Even if I didn't admit it at first, I just had a feeling. Since I met you, you've given me nothing but happiness and joy. Even when I thought you died, I knew you didn't. You couldn't have, you weren't ready to leave me yet. That's why I just had to look for you. You are my soul mate, my sweetheart; you are my dream come true, from now until the end of time I give my heart and soul to you. When we love, it isn't because the person's perfect, it's because we learn to see an imperfect person perfectly. I love you because you bring out the best in me, and holding on to that thought, I sincerely believe that just by being with you shall bring out the best life I ever could live. I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you. I love you to the moon and back, forever and always Law. You've given me two beautiful children, and the happiest time in my life that I've ever had in my entire 29 years. I love you so much."

Law took a deep breath, feeling so touched at what she said as he began to read his vows.

"From the first moment I met you I knew that we were meant to be. I had never met such a beautiful and unique girl in my entire life. I pretty much had it pressed in my mind that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, but you changed my mind on that. You gave me two amazing children. I know you love me because if you didn't you wouldn't have dropped everything to come and find me when I lost my memory. I don't know how I could have ever forgotten you. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.  
>With my whole heart, I take you as my wifehusband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I call you 'My Makoto' because you are my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your husband. Finally, I promise you myself."

Makoto smiled at him, feeling her heart fill with happiness and her eyes fill with tears. Naruto stood behind the two with a sweetened smile on his face. "Trafalgar Law, do you take Makoto Gyakusatsu to be your wife; through sickness and health, for better or worse, through everything as long as you both shall live?" Law let out a smile as he held Makoto's hands and nodded. "I do." Naruto looked over at Makoto. "Makoto Gyakusatsu, do you take Trafalgar Law to be your husband; through sickness and health, for better or worse, through everything as long as you both shall live?" Makoto nodded slightly, feeling a lump in her throat. "Yes! Of yes of course I do!" Makoto said as she squeezed Law's hand. Naruto closed the book and smiled at them both. "You may now kiss the bride. Congrats guys! I'm so happy for you dantebayo!" He said grinning as Law leaned forward and put his lips to hers. Makoto took her arms and wrapped them around him as she kissed him deeply.

Everyone in the place was yelling and cheering, and Makoto couldn't believe her dream had finally come true. She looked at Law and they both spoke at the same time.

**_"Always and forever."_**


End file.
